The present invention relates to coaxial cable connectors, and more particularly to such a coaxial cable connector adapted for connecting a printed circuit board to a network cable system.
A regular coaxial cable connector 90, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a base 92, a stepped, cylindrical metal casing 91 mounted in the base 92, an insulative sleeve 93 coaxially mounted within the metal casing 91, a signal terminal 94 coaxially mounted within the insulative sleeve 93, and a grounding terminal 95 mounted in the rear end of the metal casing 91. The base 92 has mounting rods 922 adapted for securing to a printed circuit board, a threaded coupling portion 921 raised from one side and adapted for fastening to for example a panel of a network board. In order to fit the design of the threaded coupling portion 921 of the base 92, the metal casing 91 has a certain length made in three steps. This design greatly increases the dimensions of the coaxial cable connector and its manufacturing cost.